Emily's Resolve
by DreamStar14
Summary: "Kindness is useless for a Samurai during a battle. What you should be focusing on is protecting the innocent and fighting for the good of the Earth." But what happens when the innocent are your fellow Rangers, the good of the Earth lies solely within your hands, and your resolution to replace your ill sister hangs by a single string? Emily's in a dilemma, and she must choose fast.
1. 1: Overwhelming Emotions

**Author's Notes:** I've always felt like there was a big hole in the series, mainly the Super Samurai season, after The Master Returns. What exactly did Emily do after she and the others brought Jayden back home to Jii? Remember, she was crying for Jayden. It's obvious that she either felt guilty, like she could have prevented it, or she felt scared for him. Yet, they never explained why. I thought that there would have been another Emily focus episode or a scene in the next episode that focused on Emily's emotions of Jayden's rash decision, but they never did.

Her looking after him while the others fought in the Megazord in that episode will always be one of my favorite moments in the entire series, because it proves that Mike isn't the only one Emily cares about. She cares about them all, even Jayden. So before you Memily lovers say that Emily only cared for Mike, re-watch the entire friggin' series over again, especially The Master Returns. You too Jaymia fans who say that Mia was the only one who cared for Jayden. Ahem! Emily cared about Jayden, too, which can be proven as fact. That and Jayden cared about Emily too, not just as a leader, but as a friend, and possibly as an older brother to her as well. In fact, they all cared about each other, completely disregarding _all_ pairings. They were all a family. And that's why I like team-bonding stories so much. They don't really focus on any particular pairing, just them living together and bonding more as a family.

However, as much as I want this to be a non-pairing-focus story, I am a Jemily fan, and so thus, I will add some Jemily fluff in here. But, to make you all happy, I will add some of every pairing of PRS in here: Jaymia, Memily, Kia...you name it, it's probably in there.

Anyways, all in all, the purpose of this story is to fill in that hole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."_

**Power Rangers Samurai: **_**Emily's Resolve**_

Chapter 1: _Overwhelming Emotions_

Emily knocked softly on her teammate's bedroom door, not nervous, so to speak, but scared. Not for her. For him.

This wasn't an ordinary teammate, you see.

This was her leader, the one who had made the rash decision of going up against Xandred on his own, and nearly got himself killed for it.

_Emily mentally sighed in relief when the Giant Moogers finally exploded into pieces, the Claw Armor Megazord and the Bull Megazord standing there victorious. But she gazed back down at the unconscious Jayden, head in her lap, a giant bruise on his cheek and dirt within each of his wounds. She placed both hands on either side of his face, both of his cheeks, careful of any injuries, and she quietly said to him, "Hang on, Jayden…"_

That was a week ago, and he was still recovering. He was hurt really bad.

Emily quickly wiped a tear away, as the familiar voice of her leader, cut through the solid thickness of his door. "Come in."

She opened the door, slipping a gentle smile on her face, small, but she hoped it was real. "Good morning, Jayden. I was just wondering how you were feeling. I just came to check up on you."

Jayden sent a little smile back at her, "Good morning to you too, Em. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Would you like some breakfast?" Ever since he started recovering last week, she was always eager to help him in any way she could.

"Mia already got me breakfast, Em," he quietly said, trying to put her down as gently as possible. "But thanks for asking."

Even though it pained him and annoyed him, angering him sometimes, that Emily was putting all the blame on herself, so he wouldn't have to put it all on himself, he was comforted by the fact that Emily cared so much, that she was offering to be his nurse as he recovered.

Just like he knew it would, though, Emily's face fell, and her smile disappeared at his words, as she glanced at the tray on his bedside table. "Oh… well…I'll just…" she turned to walk out the door, "see you later, then…"

And before he would reply, she exited the room.

And he couldn't help but wonder what he did or said to make her so upset. He knew she had enough troubles already, with her insecurities and Serena, and all, which he why he tried really hard not to let her down that hard.

When he thought of Serena, he finally put together the puzzle pieces.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

_Mia…_

That was the problem.

Why was it always Mia?

Lately, over the last week, Mia had been taking care of Jayden left and right, and Emily was beginning to suspect that they were together. But why? Why she should be jealous that Jayden finally found his girl?

But, she _was_.

However, that was only one of her problems.

First of all, one of her problems was her guilt about Jayden. She always tried to help him recover, by getting him tea or changing his bandages or something. But lately, Mia had been taking over that job. Every time Emily had talked to Jayden, asking him if he needed anything, he always said that Mia already had it covered.

Second, due to this, she actually was beginning to feel jealous and resentful towards her older sister, Mia. She was envious of how pretty Mia was, of how strong she was. After, she had received the Black Box two times already, three very soon, Emily could feel it in her heart.

Emily was also envious of how Mia had Jayden's heart, along with Kevin's, and possibly Antonio's and even Mike's as well.

But most of all, she was jealous of how much of a better person Mia was next to her. Mia was willing to give anyone a hug. She was always willing to help.

Jayden once told them, after the attack with Scorponic, _"Kindness is useless for a Samurai during a battle. All you should be focusing on is protecting the innocent and fighting for the good of the earth."_

Yet, none of them, not even Mentor Jii, ever scolded Mia for this. She did this a lot.

But Mia was a much better person than Emily was, just like Serena.

Thirdly, this just reminded of her of how she was only Serena's replacement. This must have had some affect on her, because she was beginning to fall a lot during training and lose a lot of duels.

She was weak, and she knew it was true.

But it only made things worse.

She could not let her family down, but Emily tried to hide her pain from the others, believing that if she was not strong enough to face her problems by herself, she shouldn't even be a Power Ranger…

Because Power Rangers were strong. They never let anything or anyone touch them, or let it show if it did.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mia returned to Jayden's room, tea in hand. "I overheard your little chat with Emily," she told him, like a mother scolding her teenage son. "She doesn't suspect anything?"

"I don't know what you're talking, Mia," was all Jayden replied to this.

_Wrong!_

**Correction: **_he did know what Mia meant._

Ever since the island-ash incident, she was fully convinced that Jayden was going through something, possibly even hiding a secret.

_His secret about his sister, Lauren…_

"Something is bothering you, Jayden," she replied, sternly, "and I am determined to find out what it is."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Jayden finally met her eyes. "Stop worrying about me. What about Kevin? Why don't you see what's bothering him, instead of focusing on me?"

"I'm trying, okay?" Mia retorted. "But I can't see the problem with him. He's too serious and too hard to figure out."

"No, he isn't. I can't read emotions that well, like you can, but even I can figure out what's wrong with him. He feels guilty about me getting injured, like Emily does, and he's only trying to perfect his skills so that he's prepared the next time."

'_That, and he's in love with you, Mia,'_ Jayden mentally added. Kevin had told him, but also had sworn him to secrecy, and Jayden had given Kevin his promise not to tell.

"So when you see him next time, try to convince him to take a break," he continued.

Mia nodded. "And what about Emily? Why do you build her up only to let her down?"

"I wonder who's fault that is," He sarcastically retorted. Earlier, he had placed the pieces together. He was forced to let Emily down because of Mia…

Mia backed away, offended slightly. "What? What did I do?"

"You mean you don't know? You haven't figured it out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I build her up because I want to talk to her, to make her feel better, and she's there for me because she wants to help me recover," Jayden said, quietly. "But I have to let her down, because what she wants to help me with and do for me have already been done by you, Mia…" The Pink Ranger was silent. "Do her a favor, Mia, and do less work for me. Work up a schedule or something. Please, just make sure Emily can help me too."

"I can't let guilt take her over, Jayden…"

"Even though all you want to do is find out what I'm being bothered by?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mia said nothing, Jayden finally catching her off guard.

"Emily already has enough problems on her mind. The least I can do is to not make it worse," he quietly added. "That's why I'm being so gentle with her."

Hopefully, his kindness will enable Emily to become willing enough to admit her problems to him.

"Are you sure it's not because you just like her?" Mia teased.

"Will you give it _a rest_, Mia?! Damn…" As you can see, this is not the first time she has teased him about his crush on Emily. He was getting really annoyed by it, and Mia's muffled laughter right now wasn't helping.

But he couldn't stop a blush from appearing on his face.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did, please, by typing in that little box below.

_**I feel like I must confess my feelings on the Samurai ships. They are as follows:**_

**OTPs:** Jayden and Emily, Antonio and Lauren, Kevin and Mia, Deker and Dayu _(All four of these pairings have chemistry with each other and are cute. In a nutshell, no explanation is needed.)_

**Ships I don't mind reading, but don't really ship: **Mike and Emily_ (As much as I ship Jemily, I cannot deny that Mike and Emily have a special bond as well. I just think of them more like siblings, kinda like Chiaki and Kotoha. The only Memily stories I detest, however, are the stories that make Jayden look like a bad guy)_, Antonio and Mia _(no explanation really needed for this one)_, Jayden and Antonio _(I don't really ship same sex pairings, but even I can tell it's obvious on the show. In "Unexpected Arrival", when Antonio says "And I'm ready for some action," the look he gave Jayden as he said it did it for me, and I'm sure it did for you Jaytonio lovers out there)_, Kevin and Mike _(same as Jaytonio, except without the moment. They have too much chemistry not to be likeable)_, Kevin and Emily, Antonio and Emily, Mike and Lauren, Mike and Mia _(These last four are ones I don't read as often as the ones above, but I still allow them to be shipped. I can also see where Mike/Lauren and Antonio/Emily come from, as they did have a couple of chemistry moments in the show, all of which I actually kinda liked.)_

**Ships I absolutely detest:** Jayden and Lauren _(They are siblings for Pete's sake!)_, Jayden and Mia_ (no offense to those who ship this pairing, but I will never put them together, unless the plot for the story I'm writing calls for it. I'm sorry if any of you are offended. I mean, I don't completely disagree with the pairing. I don't mind them as friends or as brother and sister.)_

Review, please.


	2. 2: Partners in Crime

**Author's Notes:** I've always felt like there was a big hole in the series, mainly the Super Samurai season, after The Master Returns. What exactly did Emily do after she and the others brought Jayden back home to Jii? Remember, she was crying for Jayden. It's obvious that she either felt guilty, like she could have prevented it, or she felt scared for him. Yet, they never explained why. I thought that there would have been another Emily focus episode or a scene in the next episode that focused on Emily's emotions of Jayden's rash decision, but they never did.

Her looking after him while the others fought in the Megazord in that episode will always be one of my favorite moments in the entire series, because it proves that Mike isn't the only one Emily cares about. She cares about them all, even Jayden. So before you Memily lovers say that Emily only cared for Mike, re-watch the entire friggin' series over again, especially The Master Returns. You too Jaymia fans who say that Mia was the only one who cared for Jayden. Ahem! Emily cared about Jayden, too, which can be proven as fact. That and Jayden cared about Emily too, not just as a leader, but as a friend, and possibly as an older brother to her as well. In fact, they all cared about each other, completely disregarding _all_ pairings. They were all a family. And that's why I like team-bonding stories so much. They don't really focus on any particular pairing, just them living together and bonding more as a family.

However, as much as I want this to be a non-pairing-focus story, I am a Jemily fan, and so thus, I will add some Jemily fluff in here. But, to make you all happy, I will add some of every pairing of PRS in here: Jaymia, Memily, Kia...you name it, it's probably in there.

Anyways, all in all, the purpose of this story is to fill in that hole.

And to those of who asked if this takes place before "A Crack in the World", yes, it does. It might go a little into it, though. It might not. I haven't decided, so please, pay attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."_

**Power Rangers Samurai: **_**Emily's Resolve**_

Chapter 2: _Partners in Crime_

Kevin was already in the kitchen when Emily entered. When she said down next to him, he poured her a cup of hot tea, and offered it to her. She accepted it with gratitude.

"Thank you," she replied, very quietly, taking a sip.

Kevin nodded. "Let me guess…Mia is already taking care of Jayden, _again_." _Again_ being the key word.

"Good guess…"

Kevin sighed, trying hard not to let his jealousy show.

"Sorry, Kevin. I'm trying. I really am."

"It's fine, Em. I'm not blaming you…" He didn't want to make her feel guilty, at least, not anymore than she already was. "I'm just trying to pull her _away_ from Jayden. I mean, I get what she sees in him and I get what he sees in her, but I…"

"You're jealous." Emily knew what he was going through. She was feeling the same thing, the same way. "But I can't help but feel so useless! She is leaving me no way of helping. I want to help, but she's not letting me!"

"Em…"

"Ugh! It just makes me so mad!"

"Em, calm down. They can hear you…"

Emily relaxed, or trying to. She had a lot on her mind, with no way of releasing her anger, as Jayden and Mia could eavesdrop in an anytime.

This is when Antonio and Mike entered the kitchen. They had been outside the door for a good majority of Kevin and Emily's conversation. And they chose just now to enter, seeing a big gap of silence.

The first thing Mike did was turn to Emily. "You okay, Em? We could hear you yelling…"

She nodded, sadly, taking another sip of her tea.

Jii entered. "Emily, you have a guest. They're in the meeting room, and they have requested a private audience with you."

She nodded and left the room, leaving her cup of tea on the counter.

Mike merely stared after her, concern filling his entire being. It was true that she felt remorse toward Mia. It was very obvious. Everyone but Mia could see it, however much Emily tried to hide it. And it was also true, and obvious, that Emily felt guilt for that remorse. They were sisters. She shouldn't be feeling this way.

Hoever, there was something else she wasn't telling him.

Something involving Jayden…

Was it possible that Emily only thought of Mike as a friend, a brother? Was it possible that Emily actually had a crush on Jayden?

Mike wasn't blind. He could see Emily's dedication towards their leader. To be honest, Mike was a little jealous that Emily was focusing on Jayden for the past week or two. But whoever Emily chose, he would respect it, as her feelings always came first. That's how it always was, and that's how it always would be.

If she chose Jayden, Mike would support her.

But he would not just stand idly by as Jayden broke Emily's heart by liking Mia instead.

It wasn't set in stone, but as you can already tell, it was highly suspected that Jayden and Mia were now a couple.

If Jayden chose Mia instead of Emily, whose heart he would heavily break, Mike would not just sit there and let it shatter. Mike would stay by Emily's side, until she felt better, and even far long after that, if he had to, and if Emily let him.

Mike glanced at Antonio, who nodded, also heavily ticked by what was currently going on, just like Mike.

Antonio exited the kitchen, with one mission on his mind.

To speak to Jayden alone.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Antonio opened his friend's bedroom door, entering the room to find Jayden and Mia in such a position that looked like they were kissing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Antonio asked, abnormally hurt and disturbed by what was happening. Jayden liked _Emily_, right?

Jayden and Mia immediately looked towards the door, at Antonio, both shocked and speechless, like they had been caught red-handed.

Antonio saw this and continued on, not waiting for an answer. "I am, aren't I? You know what? I don't really care that I did. Mia, Kevin needs to talk to you real quick."

Mia sighed in annoyance. "Can't he wait?" She replied. "I'm in the middle of something."

"No, you're not," Antonio interrupted her, quite abruptly. "You've done more than enough. It's time to take a break."

"It's only been a week. I haven't done that much."

"During which I have not seen my best friend even once. Stop hogging him, Mia."

Her face went red. Jayden silently watching the scene unfold, Mia humbly apologized to them both before exiting the room.

As soon as the door closed all the way, Antonio turned to his best friend, giving him a look that demanded Jayden give him _answers_. And to tell the truth, as well.

"It's not what it looked like, Antonio."

"Really?" Antonio didn't believe him, not even in the slightest. "Come on, man. I thought I knew you! I thought you told me you liked _Emily_!"

"I still do," Jayden harshly whispered back. "Mia is only like a sister to me."

"Then why'd you kiss her?" Jayden gave him a look that suggested he thought Antonio had finally gone crazy. "Don't play dumb with me, buddy. I know what I saw."

"We did not kiss! She was wiping something off my face!"

"And you didn't _feel anything_ when she was all up in your face?"

Jayden did not hesitate. "No!" He silenced himself, aware that Emily could be listening right now. "Emily will always be the only girl on my mind. Not Mia. _Emily_."

After a short, yet intense, silence, Antonio finally broke out into a smile. "There's the Jayden I know. I just wanted to confirm that you still have feelings for Emily. Sorry for being rough, man, but I'm not sorry for what I told you. You feel well enough to start walking?"

Jayden raised an eyebrow, her face breaking out into his signature smirk. "I've been ready to _train_ for nearly three days. Bring it on."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Emily reached the living room after she left the kitchen. Jii had told her she had a guest…

_Who?_

The only guests they had were _Antonio_ when he wanted to join the team, _Cody_ when he approached them about the Bullzord, _Terry_ when he wanted Mia to sing with him for the charity concert, and finally _Bulk and Spike_ when they accidentally discovered the dojo. They didn't get guests very often. Who would it be this time?

Emily stopped in her tracks when she saw the guest, a woman. She knew this woman.

The woman had dark brown eyes, dirty blonde hair with light brown highlights in it, swept over her should in a side ponytail, with blue jeans, a white blouse, a yellow cardigan, and yellow flats on her feet

"M-Momma!"

Lilia smiled sweetly at her youngest daughter. "Hello, Emmy. Why don't we talk outside?"

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did, please, by typing in that little box below.


	3. 3: Family Reunion

**Author's Notes:** I've always felt like there was a big hole in the series, mainly the Super Samurai season, after The Master Returns. What exactly did Emily do after she and the others brought Jayden back home to Jii? Remember, she was crying for Jayden. It's obvious that she either felt guilty, like she could have prevented it, or she felt scared for him. Yet, they never explained why. I thought that there would have been another Emily focus episode or a scene in the next episode that focused on Emily's emotions of Jayden's rash decision, but they never did.

Her looking after him while the others fought in the Megazord in that episode will always be one of my favorite moments in the entire series, because it proves that Mike isn't the only one Emily cares about. She cares about them all, even Jayden. So before you Memily lovers say that Emily only cared for Mike, re-watch the entire friggin' series over again, especially The Master Returns. You too Jaymia fans who say that Mia was the only one who cared for Jayden. Ahem! Emily cared about Jayden, too, which can be proven as fact. That and Jayden cared about Emily too, not just as a leader, but as a friend, and possibly as an older brother to her as well. In fact, they all cared about each other, completely disregarding _all_ pairings. They were all a family. And that's why I like team-bonding stories so much. They don't really focus on any particular pairing, just them living together and bonding more as a family.

However, as much as I want this to be a non-pairing-focus story, I am a Jemily fan, and so thus, I will add some Jemily fluff in here. But, to make you all happy, I will add some of every pairing of PRS in here: Jaymia, Memily, Kia...you name it, it's probably in there.

Anyways, all in all, the purpose of this story is to fill in that hole.

And to those of who asked if this takes place before "A Crack in the World", yes, it does. It might go a little into it, though. It might not. I haven't decided, so please, pay attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." ~ Unknown_

**Power Rangers Samurai: **_**Emily's Resolve**_

Chapter 3: _Family Reunion_

A few minutes later, Jayden and Antonio entered the kitchen. Kevin cut off Mia's apologetic voice and conversation and stood up immediately, ready to help if Jayden fell or anything. He didn't want his leader getting more injured than he already was.

Instead, Jayden placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Kevin. My shoulder still hurts a bit, but I'm fine. Where's Emily?"

It was Jii who answered this time. "She is outside, talking to her mother."

"Mother?" Mike repeated, knowing full well than family and friends were not allowed to visit them due to their safety. He had experienced that first hand, and even after all this time, it was still a touchy subject for him.

Jii nodded. "Correct." He knew that what Mike was thinking was true. However, these were not under normal circumstances. "However, I deem it wise to leave them alone for now…"

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mother and daughter were currently walking, ambling, through Jii's flower garden.

"You really have grown up, Emmy. Have you gotten taller?"

Emily blushed lightly. "I don't know…I'm the shortest. I have nothing to go by to compare."

Lilia giggled. "I know how you feel. I was the shortest, too. I still am."

Emily couldn't help but smile at her mother's attempted humor. It reminded her of Serena's own humor, the humor Emily loved so much.

"So, what brings you here, Momma? How's Serena?"

"She's fine, honey. We're actually going to Hawaii for a few weeks. We're flying down four days from now, on Saturday, but I only have two tickets. Serena wanted to give her ticket to you, but I decided to let you in on our discussion about who gets to go to Hawaii or not."

Emily's heart was suddenly struck in a heavy pang of surprise and a hint of sadness. "M-Me?"

"Of course," Lilia replied like it was too obvious. "Who else here is named Emily?"

Emily's hazel eyes dropped to the ground, explained sadness running through her entire being.

But, judging by her mother's passive eyes, Emily knew that wasn't the entire story.

"What else, Momma?" Lilia stared into her daughter's stern eyes. "I know that isn't all of it, because you're not acting like your normal self. What's wrong?"

Lilia took a deep breath and continued.

"Serena has recovered, sweetie. She's currently in the hotel as we speak, possibly even training. Emily, honey, she's come to take her rightful place back on the team, like she was always meant to."

'Her rightful place… like she was always meant to…'

Replacement…

Emily couldn't speak for the longest time. When she did, her mouth was dry and she found it somewhat diffuclt to breathe.

But why? Why was she acting like this?

"You mean…I-I can go home now?"

Lilia nodded, noticing her daughter's discomfort. "Breathe, Emmy. I know this may be hard on you, but trust me. Letting Serena continue on the family mission in your place is for the best of the world."

So this wasn't just about the tickets.

This was about her resolution as a Samurai.

This was about her promise to her sister, to do her very best and not let her down.

But was it really for the best of the world?

Of course, she wanted to go home. She missed home like no one's business, and she was often homesick, but she also wanted to stay with the others.

Because they were her first real friends outside of family in her entire life. Because she knew she would feel the worst homesickness if she left them.

And it would never go away.

But Serena was the Yellow Samurai.

Emily was only her replacement.

She said nothing, and the silence was broken was the Gap Sensor went off.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

The six fully-morphed Rangers raced to the mall, the sight of the attack, as soon as Jii gave the location, the Gap Sensor detecting a disturbance in the parking lot.

Mia raced up to a lady running to her car. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

The lady turned and look at her with frightened eyes. "A-A monster! And there are people still trapped inside!"

An explosion suddenly blew one-third of the building apart, and an army man screamed out.

"My son is in there!"

And he ran forward, fearless, only thinking about his lost and endangered son, but he was held back when a Ranger in yellow held him back by his collar.

"No, you stay here!" Emily ordered, scared out of her mind for those trapped inside. Military or not, she could not let this man get hurt as well. "I'll go get him!"

'_Kindness is useless for a Samurai during a battle. All you should be focusing on is protecting the innocent and fighting for the good of the earth.'_

And without another word, Emily ran inside the mall, right into another explosion.

The other five Rangers ran towards the scene as police sirens sounded in the distance, far or near, no one could tell. No one actually really cared at this point.

Only one-half of the building remained now, and it appeared that the mall was blown up from the middle going outward.

When they found their comrade in the rubble, Mike lent Emily his hand. She gratefully took it, blushing with embarrassment behind her helmet, but as soon as she laid eyes on the Nighlock, she forgot all about her mistake of running right into the fight.

He was covered completely in rocks, with only three holes where his face should have been, two for each of his eyes, and the third for his mouth.

"Hello, Rangers. Seeing as it is common courtesy to introduce oneself first, I suppose I shall. My name is Tierran, the toughest Nighlock in the Sanzu River."

Tierran…

He must have something to do with the element of earth, Emily surmised. That and he was very polite and very big on manners.

Something Emily shared with him, down to the last letter.

Tierran went on. "Rumor has it that one of you Rangers has the power of Earth." Emily lightly gasped, but her trying to muffle said gasp didn't stop the others of sending a glance her way. "It's nothing special, nothing the boss is concerned about. I just thought I'd let you know that I have the power over Earth as well."

"That won't stop us from stopping you," Jayden said, strength embedded in his voice through his emotions, his hand hovering over his sword. The others were doing the same, Emily included.

"It won't? We'll see about that." His voice turned deadly serious.

Emily knew perfectly well what the element of earth was capable of. It caught people if they fell.

Jayden drew his sword as Tierran hovered sharply pointed rocks in the Red's direction.

"No, stop!" Emily shouted, getting between Jayden and Tierran. Jayden lowered his sword, not wanting her to get in the way.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Mia demanded. "You could've gotten killed just now."

"Isn't that the risk all Rangers take?" Emily politely retorted, before directing her full attention to Tierran. "I'm the Ranger you're so interested in."

"Ah, so you're the Earth Samurai…"

"Yes, I am," Emily swallowed a large lump in her throat. She didn't want to see Jayden get hurt anymore. "I will fight with you, one-on-one, but please…" her voice grew soft, "don't hurt the others."

But rocks could also hurt and kill people.

And Emily couldn't let that happen to the others. She would not allow it.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did, please, by typing in that little box below.

**Upcoming Chapter ~ **Chapter 4: The Two-Way Earth Fight

Judging by the chapter title, what do you think is going to happen?


	4. 4: The Two-Way Earth Fight

**Author's Notes:** I've always felt like there was a big hole in the series, mainly the Super Samurai season, after The Master Returns. What exactly did Emily do after she and the others brought Jayden back home to Jii? Remember, she was crying for Jayden. It's obvious that she either felt guilty, like she could have prevented it, or she felt scared for him. Yet, they never explained why. I thought that there would have been another Emily focus episode or a scene in the next episode that focused on Emily's emotions of Jayden's rash decision, but they never did.

All in all, the purpose of this story is to fill in that hole.

To those of who asked if this takes place before "A Crack in the World", yes, it does. It might go a little into it, though. It might not. I haven't decided, so please, pay attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." ~ Unknown_

**Power Rangers Samurai: **_**Emily's Resolve**_

Chapter 4: _The Two-Way Earth Fight_

The other five Samurai rose in an instant uproar.

"Emily, no!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Emily, you _can't_!"

The last one struck her hard in the heart. Why did they say that? Did they even have to? Did they not trust her?

"Hmm…" Tierran seemed to be contemplating. The chaos seemed to die down when the Nighlock spoke. "You're the youngest, aren't you?" Judging by his tone, it seemed he already knew this to be true, but he still wanted an answer.

Emily only stared at him, saying nothing. Only silence.

Tierran tsk'd a few times. "That is so sad. They don't trust you to take care of this by yourself."

Mike spoke up, like a lion's roar. "Because we fight all Nighlock together. As a _team_!" He directed this last part toward Emily. She wanted to fight this Nighlock by _herself_? Was she crazy or something?

No. He would _not _allow it.

Tierran seemed to be getting angry. He held his hand out towards the other five Rangers. "If the Yellow Samurai wants to fight me on her own, she can. Who are you to stop her?!"

"Her leader," Jayden shot back, calmly, yet sternly. "Emily, stand down. That's an order."

Before Emily could reply, a stone wall instantly rose up from the ground, separating her from her team.

Emily glanced at the wall, before turning back to face her opponent.

Tierran sighed in annoyance. "So persistent… don't you just hate people like that?"

Her fists clenched without her brain's orders.

"I may hate some of their actions," Emily hotly stated, "but I certainly do not hate them. Since I control earth as well, I know of the damage that can be caused because of it."

The other probably did not know this, which is possibly why they hesitated in letting her fight alone.

She will not idly stand by as the others get hurt due to their overwhelming courage.

_Not after what happened to Jayden…_

"I'm sorry, Jayden," Emily spoke softly, aware that the others may or may not be able to hear her, "but I just can't obey that order."

And with this, the Earth Samurai unsheathed her sword.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Antonio and Mike ran to the wall as soon as it appeared and pounded on it as hard as they could.

"Emily!" Mike called out.

Though he had on his calm façade, Jayden was inwardly screaming in utter frustration. Why wouldn't Emily listen to him?

"Calm down. Let's find a way to help her. Kevin, Mia, you two find other people who may be trapped and get them out of here," Jayden gently ordered, trying to be the firm rock everyone saw him to be. He couldn't let his emotions cloud his judgment. "Mike, Antonio, come with me. We're going to try and find a way around this wall so we can help Emily."

"Right!"

And the five went their designated, separate ways.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Emily winced as a sharp stone hit her left shoulder, and despite the helmet hiding her face and facial expressions, she tried not to let her pain show through.

Tierran aimed for her while her guard was down.

Due to her numerous wounds and injuries and her pain, she barely managed to dodge the attack in time.

_Her turn to go in the offense…_

She took a swing. She missed, but she was not discouraged. She attacked again.

"_Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!"_

Her attack never entirely had the chance to take flight. It didn't even touch him. It just bounced right off his body.

His armor…it was made entirely of rocks. He was untouchable…

But this only encouraged her. This only made her fire of determination hotter and so much stronger.

She charged, her senses going numb.

She couldn't tell how hard she was swinging her sword.

Tierran remained unfazed.

_Not hard enough._

Her adrenaline rush preventing her from feeling any pain, she rushed forward and swung at the Nighlock even harder.

He caught her sword in mid-flight and, with his other hand, jabbed her in the stomach three times. Though she collapsed, she immediately got back on her feet after hearing a scream.

But Tierran wasn't exactly facing her. He was facing in the direction of the scream that was heard throughout the area.

A child, a boy…_the army man's son_…

He was crying. He was scared. He had no idea what was going on.

Emily rushed forward and grabbed her around the middle. Tierran watched as she ran away with the child, abandoning their fight.

"A true coward at heart, eh?"

But that was one difference they had. While Tierran didn't mind harming the innocent, Emily didn't want the said people getting hurt.

Tierran threw a rock at them, which blew up right behind her. From the hewart of the explosion flew miniature, sharply pointed stones, which struck and sctratched up her back.

Emily collapsed back on the ground, aware that she was so close to the entrance of the mall, where the boy's father currently stood, where the father was.

"Can't give up…" she muttered, her own late father running through her mind. "Not now…"

And she got back on her feet and kept running. Another explosion knocked her off her feet and onto her knees.

"M-Miss?" She heard the boy softly call out.

Her voice strained, she replied, "D-Don't worry. I'll get you back to your father no matter what…"

The boy did not reply.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

The others reunited near the entrance.

"The entire area has been evacuated," Kevin informed the others. "However, the soldier's son is still missing."

"We looked everywhere," Mia added. "What about you guys? Any luck with Emily?"

"Can't find her either," Mike curtly replied.

Antonio halted their conversation as soon as the sixth Ranger ran onto the scene. "Guys, Emily's right there!"

The others turned in time to see her get repeatedly hit with Tierran's rock bombs.

But she did not fall, nor did she move out of the way. In fact, she did not budge an inch. It was almost as if she was taking those hits _willingly_.

"Why won't she move?!" Mia asked, demanded, frustrated by the fact that Emily was being so stubborn today. Why?

"Hey, look over there," Antonio pointed over to the parking lot, where they saw the army man and his son reunite at last, with tears overflowing.

_Because she was._

"Ah, nuts! I'm drying out. Later!"

De-morphing on the way, Emily finally collapsed, hearing the others call out to her before she blacked out.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did, please, by typing in that little box below.

**Upcoming Chapter ~ **Chapter 5: Aftershocks

"_Emily knew what was going to happen next, but she didn't want to answer those questions. Not now, and she would do anything to keep them from getting answers. She would do whatever it took to keep Jayden from giving her that lecture."_

Judging by the chapter title and the review that follows, what do you think is going to happen next?


	5. 5: Aftershocks

**Author's Notes:** I have deleted the flamer's reviews, both of them. Please, do not flame them. It is actually my fault they got so upset. Due to my pairings' opinion thing I did at the end of Chapter 1, they got offended by it, because I wasn't thinking about how Jia fans would feel if they read my thoughts on a pairing they shipped with all of their hearts.

Once again, Jia fans, especially my flamer, I am so deeply sorry. I know words may not fix things, but right now, I do not know what to do except apologize and hope you forgive me.

In all honest, as well as the information above, my feelings on the Jia pairings have actually changed. They've changed into a pairing I absolute detest into something I do not mind reading. I now think of Jia like Memily. I don't mind them together, but I do not personally ship them. Does that make any sense?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." ~ Unknown_

**Power Rangers Samurai: **_**Emily's Resolve**_

Chapter 5: _Aftershocks_

Emily awoke with a sharp pain in her chest. She tried not to make sudden movements, as she discovers why she doesn't want to alert the others of her conscious presence.

She was afraid of getting the lecture. She'd heard Mike get it plenty of times, but she didn't want to hear Jii to give the lecture to _her_.

"Jii, don't worry. For the thousandth time," she heard Jayden say. Her eyes were closed, so she could only rely on hearing, "I will talk to Emily, so you don't have to."

Jii paused, during which she could only hear his gentle breathing, and she could only assume that that he thinking about what Jayden had said.

"Alright, very well." She heard the door open and close, and that could only have meant that Mentor Jii had left.

"Mike, we should probably bounce," Antonio said. "I kinda want to train some moves with you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, man." Emily heard the Green and the Gold Rangers leave.

"Kevin, Jayden," came Mia's gentle, soft voice, "you two can go on and train away. Don't worry. I'll take care of Emily."

"Okay…" Kevin sounded skeptical.

"Alright, Mia. We trust you," Jayden spoke up again. "Come on, Kevin. Let's go."

"Alright."

And the last two Rangers could be heard leaving. Once they were gone, Mia placed a wet washcloth on her forehead. It was cold water, almost like ice. It was almost as if Emily had a fever or something. She probably did. Well, due to her taking all those hits so that the boy could reunite with his father safe, sound, and in one piece, Emily wasn't surprised at all.

Mia took a deep breath. "Emily…I'm sorry for not letting you help in taking care of Jayden. The reason I gave to Jayden was because so you wouldn't take everything on yourself, but I suppose that I was being a bit selfish. I'm not sure if this is true or not. I haven't really decided, but I think I may like Jayden more than a friend. Or maybe it was because I was seeking self-confidence from him. I mean, he is our leader after all."

Then, Emily made the mistake of speaking aloud.

"Mia, you are a strong woman and an amazing Samurai. You do not need to seek approval from anyone. You shouldn't care if people think of you as a weak or as ugly, which you are not. All that matters is what you think of yourself. If people can't like you for the way you are, that's their problem, not yours."

"Emily, you're awake?"

It was then that Emily realized her mistake, and she suddenly gets shy, as if she's ashamed. "Y-Yeah, I've been awake this whole time. Please, don't tell Jayden. I can't hear that lecture from him. I just can't."

"Don't worry," Mia replied. "I won't tell. Scout's honor, but Emily, I don't mean for this to sound mean, but…I'd say you refusing to hear out his lecture is a bit…cowardly."

"W-What?!"

Mia immediately held her hands. "I'm sorry it may have sounded mean, but…if I were you, and I had just saved that kid and his father, I would hear Jayden out, to hear what he had say, even if I defied a million of his orders or not."

Mia continued to wipe off Emily's forehead with the wet washcloth and left Emily to her thoughts. 

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

It was some time before dinner, and Mia had gone to get some dinner for herself and Emily both. With Emily facing away from the door, she heard it open. She could only guess who it was, but she hoped that it was Mia with some nourishment. But it wasn't.

"Emily?" It was Mike. His voice was soft, gentle, afraid to hurt her, but she heard him continue. "Listen, I just want to know if you're really okay. That, and I just want to say that what you did, it was truly honorable, but even I think it was reckless. Yes, I know it's something I would have done, but you? Actions like that don't suit you at all Emily. My admiration for you has grown deeper because of what you did for the kid, but please…never, ever do it that way again. You scared me half to death."

She was left to her own thoughts once again once she heard him leave.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

As Mike was walking back from Emily's room in the Recovery Wing of the Shiba House, he noticed Kevin and Antonio just hanging outside the kitchen.

"Guys, what's up?"

Antonio immediately put a hand over Mike's mouth. "Shh…"

Mike gave them a confused look, at least until Kevin nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen door. Mike peaked inside and saw Jayden and Mia seated at the kitchen counter.

Kevin and Antonio were eavesdropping.

"Mia, I'm worried about Emily," they heard Jayden say. "Has she said anything to you secretive? I hate to barge in on a girl's private life, but if it's going to affect the team, then I have to know."

Mia thought about past discussions between just her and Emily recently. "No…I don't think so. I can't recall anything. Sorry."

"No, no, don't be. I'm just wondering, but I can tell that Emily is hiding something. She doesn't us to know about it, but if she doesn't get it off her chest, it's going to crush her and hurt her severely."

Those inside the kitchen and even those outside all thought about what Emily could possibly be hiding.

"Oh," Mia suddenly got an idea, "maybe this has something to do with Emily's mom. Because Emily wasn't acting this way before her mom came."

This time, the other five Rangers were left in deep thought.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

The next morning, Emily opened her eyes but immediately closed them back up. She had woken up at the worst possible time.

Jayden Shiba was right there.

Watching her like a hawk, like a mother hawk watching over her babies.

"Em…" that was his warning tone. "I know you're awake. You can't fool me."

She finally opened her eyes, knowing full well that he was right. No one could ever get anything past Jayden. He was a worthy leader alright. She kept her gaze at the ground.

"I…thought you would have been outside training…"

"Everyone needs a break, Em. Even me. Listen, I need to talk you. What you did was noble. The way you did was not." She refused to meet his eyes. "Em, look at me." Her fists clench. "Emily, look me in the eyes," he repeated, and she couldn't help but do as he said. He sounded as if he was begging, so sincere, so honest. "You have so much untapped potential in you. I can feel it. I can help you bring it all out, but you have to let me. If you keep running off into battle by yourself, then…I can't do that. Needless to say, Em, you were extremely reckless, not to mention, you did defy orders, but you should be glad that I'm not Jii right now. His sentence would have been a lot worse."

Emily gulped, touched and speechless by what Jayden had just said. She quietly spoke, nearly whispering, "I've been…benched, haven't I?"

"Yeah…"

"How long?"

"Depends on if you're willing to tell me the reason behind your actions or not…but I'd prefer you not tell me just to get out of whatever sentence I bestow, but as a friend, Em. I'm worried about you, but it's not just me. We all are."

Even if it would ease her sentence, Emily still hesitated. It was then that she realized that she wasn't afraid of hearing the lecture or hearing how long she would be benched. She wasn't afraid of the punishment.

She was afraid that her friends would not be as understanding as she had hoped. She was afraid that they would leave her to suffer alone. She was afraid that they were truly selfish and that they didn't care about her at all.

"Do you remember that time when the others got hit by the Nighlock's dirt and were forced to eat whatever they could get their hands on?" She asked Jayden very slowly.

"Yeah…you were complaining about how you weren't as _'tough'_ as we were…" he could remember as clearly as thought it were yesterday. "Why? Is that still going through your head?"

Emily could only nod, her gaze back on the ground. "Yeah, and the reason my mom came back was because of Serena."

The worst immediately came to his mind. "I'm so sorry, Em."

"No, no, she's fine!" She recalled, realized what he thought she meant. "She's still alive. Actually…she's…fully healed, and she's ready…to take back her place on the team…"

"What?" Jayden quietly asked.

"I wish it wasn't true," she sniffed, "but it is. Mom gave me a choice, though. She let me decide whether to let Serena continue on the family mission or to stay here and continue it myself…"

And now she was stuck, torn. She didn't know which decision to make.

Meanwhile, Jayden was placing himself in her shoes. Lauren would come back. There was no denying that. It was fact. Lauren would return, and Jayden would have to leave. He didn't want to, not even at this time, because they had all become like brothers and sisters to him.

But he would have to.

He quietly replied, "You've been benched until you recover, and I won't tell the others, Em, I promise, because I think you should tell them yourself."

"But…! Fine…" she muttered as he got up from his seat.

"We appreciate you trying to be strong for us, Em, but 'to share your weakness is to make yourself vulnerable. To make yourself vulnerable is to show your strength.' Criss Jami once said that, and I fully agree with him."

And he left, leaving Emily to her thoughts once again.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: I added a bit more Jia and Memily in this chapter than Jemily. Was that amount okay for everyone? What should I add more of? What should take less out of? Should I even change it at all, or not? All you have to do is type in that little box below and click the post button.

Yes, flames are welcome. At this point, I honestly deserve it.

**Upcoming Chapter ~ **Chapter 6: To Make Yourself Vulnerable

"_She couldn't tell the others. She can't even think about it. What would they think of her?"_

Judging by the chapter title and the review that follows, what do you think is going to happen next?


	6. 6: To Make Yourself Vulnerable

**Author's Notes:** I am deeply sorry for this chapter being so late. I apologize! _*bows*_ Hopefully, the chapter itself makes up for it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

"_You don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." ~ Unknown_

**Power Rangers Samurai: **_**Emily's Resolve**_

Chapter 6: _To Make Yourself Vulnerable_

Jii placed a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder when the girl stopped right before opening the front door.

"You don't have to do this, Emily," Jii said, "if you're not ready."

"I am, Mentor," Emily stated, taking in a deep breath. "I am ready. I just…I just need a moment to compose myself."

"No one is forcing you to do this, Emily."

Emily turned back to face him. "They're my _friends_, Mentor, and so are you. I can't lie to my friends."

"Now or never, right?" Jii asked.

Emily nodded and turned back, facing the door.

Jii stayed behind her as she opened the door, making sure she wasn't overworking herself. When they heard the door open, the other Samurai glanced back at them, before continuing their training.

"Hey, Em," Mike greeted the girl while dodging a punch from Antonio, as she slowly sat down on the bench nearby.

"Hey…" she quietly replied, discreetly clenching her aching stomach. Only Jii could see this, and he could also see that she was trying to hide the pain she was in.

_Oh, Emily…_

Always trying to be strong for the others. Always fearing that she was the weak link.

_When, in fact, it was the exact opposite._

"How are you?" Mia asked, finishing the final stroke on her symbol.

Emily immediately straightened up, acting like nothing was wrong. Jii stared at her, sympathetically.

"Just fine…" Jii met eyes with her, giving her a knowing look. If there was ever a right time to tell them, it would be now. "Listen…I need to tell you guys something…"

Jii noticed Jayden sigh in relief. She must have told him already.

"My mom is here because Serena's healthy enough to take back her position on the team…" Emily finally got out, her voice cracking a little. "Everything rides on _my_ choice to leave or stay."

"Oh…" Mike replied. "So you're leaving the team?"

"Nothing's set in stone yet." Emily couldn't find herself to smile. "And besides…it's more complicated than that."

"More…?" Kevin began.

"Complicated?" Antonio finished. "How so?"

Emily couldn't look them in the eyes. Instead, she glanced down at the ground.

"Emily?" Mia asked her. "Are you…homesick?"

Emily immediately put on a smile, one everyone knew was fake. "Are you kidding? Samurai don't get homesick! They're always focused on the mission at hand!" She then paused, as if realizing what rubbish she was saying, and her smile eventually disappeared. "I guess I am a little homesick…When I first got here, even though I was physically away from the horses, my mind was still there. Even now, it still is. But lately, my mind has found another place to be, and my heart has found a new place to consider home, and new people to consider family. Momma always told me to be true to the Samurai mission, but she also told me to be true to my feelings. Maybe that's why I can't choose. I'm stuck between two sides."

The group was quiet for a moment as they absorbed this information.

"Look, Em," Jayden finally replied, "maybe it's a good thing that you got benched."

"Yeah," Mike added. "It'll give you time to think things over."

Emily gave them a gentle smile, and they turned back to training.

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Jii had followed Emily to the kitchen, intent on making sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Mentor, I can feel the disappointment in your eyes," Emily spoke up, with her back turned to him, and leaning on the counter. "It's drilling into the back of my skull. If you hate me, just come out and say it."

Jii softly sighed and spoke truthfully. "Emily, I do not hate you. I am disappointed in what you did, but I do not hate you."

"I understand, though, if you do."

He turned to look at her, incredulously.

"I disobeyed orders."

"You can learn from your mistakes, Emily," Jii replied. "And, judging by why the others told me, you saved dozens of innocent lives, including that boy's. If you hadn't gone rouge, things probably would have turned out differently."

"'_**A Samurai does not work alone, but with a team. Going rouge in a battle equals certain penalties'**_!" Emily recited, word for word, straight from the Samurai handbook. "That's the Samurai Code of Conduct."

"'_**But there comes numerous times when a Samurai must let their teammates fight their own battles'**_," Jii recited right back. "That is the Samurai Code of _Honor_. I'm positive that if you tell the others your reason for going rouge in that fight, they'll understand."

"What if they don't?" Emily asked, quietly.

"That's a chance you'll have to take," Jii informed her, just as softly. "Listen, why don't you get the groceries?" Jii tore the page of the refrigerator, held up by a magnet, and handed it to her. "It'll help you think."

She took it, nodding. "Okay."

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

While out and about, Emily noticed that the air around her was light, yet heavy at the same time, like things were good but soon to get very bad.

And she noticed a little girl sitting against the nearby wall, crying her eyes out.

Emily jogged up to the girl, and knelt in front of her. "Hey," she softly spoke up, and the girl looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffed. "I'm lost."

"Where'd you last see your parents?"

The girl sniffed again. "They're both gone…as in…up there…" Emily noticed that the girl was pointing in the direction of the sky.

_Oh…_

Both of her parents were dead.

"I'm so sorry. Who takes care of you then?" Emily calmly asked.

"G-Grandma…I last saw her at the bakery over there." The girl pointed to her right. "I was distracted for one second, and then the next she was gone."

"Well, let's retrace your steps," Emily replied. "Let's go back to the bakery."

Emily helped the girl stand up. "Okay…" As they were walking, the girl spoke up, sounding more confident. "My name's Rose, by the way. What's yours?"

"Emily."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you. My departed father picked it out for me. And your name is very pretty too."

"Thanks. So, your dad is gone too?"

"Yeah," Emily became sad, again. "Car crash."

"My parents were killed last month by monsters that looked kinda like fish…"

Something within Emily snapped. Rose's parents were killed by the Nighlock.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Emily wasn't lying when she said this. She really was sorry. "Don't worry. The Power Rangers will avenge them."

"Promise?"

Emily held out her pinkie, giving the girl a gentle smile. "I promise."

Rose's lips also curved into a small smile, and the two locked pinkie fingers.

Upon entering the bakery, Rose suddenly called out, "Grandma!"

And the girl raced to an old woman sitting down at a table. Emily witnesses to the two giving each other a big hug.

"I thought I had lost you, dear!" The woman exclaimed into Rose's shoulder. "I just went to the restroom, but when I got back, you weren't there."

"I was lost, but this girl found me and led me back to you," Rose said, drawing the lady's attention to Emily, who was politely standing off to the side.

The old lady took both of Emily's hands into hers. "Thank you so much for returning my grandbaby to me."

"You're welcome. Anytime."

"I told her about the monsters, Granny," Rose said, sitting down in her seat next to her grandmother.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and she promised that the Power Rangers would avenge them."

The old woman turned to Emily. "You didn't have to do that…"

"It's a promise I intend to keep," Emily replied, turning towards the door. "Trust me. The Power Rangers never give up."

And she exited the building, but halfway out into the plaza, she stopped and looked around.

This was the city she and the others had vowed to protect. These were the people they defended.

'_My parents were killed last month by monsters that looked kinda like fish…'_

She couldn't give up now. Not when so many people were counting on her.

Emily turned and ran back to the Shiba House, faster than ever before.

_She just had to say something to her mother._

~P~O~W~E~R~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~S~U~P~E~R~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

"_Benched_?" came Lilia Suzuki's outburst, almost a screech, so much so that Emily had to cover her ears.

The two were in the backyard garden of the Shiba House, talking things over.

"Emily, you've been _benched_?! How could you? None of our ancestors ever got benched. I never got benched. I bet _Serena _would never have gotten benched."

Emily ignored the pain in her heart when her mother mentioned Serena.

"Yes, Momma. _Benched_. Until I fully recover. I just made one mistake."

"All the more reason to let Serena take over," Lilia muttered, but Emily heard it loud and clear.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Emily retorted. "Serena's _oh-so-perfect_, while I struggle every morning just to wake up on time! Well, newsflash, Momma, I'm not perfect! The Samurai life isn't _easy_!"

"Emmy," Lilia used her pet name, hoping it would calm her down like usual, "it is Serena's birthright. However much about the Samurai life and rules you may have learned, you've known _that_ your whole life."

"Yes, I know that," Emily replied, feeling very sarcastic. "You remind me every chance you have!" Emily stopped talking for a minute, while she rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of an oncoming headache. "What do you want from me?" This time, she was quiet.

Good, that meant that she was calming down.

"Emily…" Lilia began.

"Let me _finish_!" Emily burst out loud, and Lilia immediately closed her mouth.

That reminded her too much of Jonathon Shiba, Jayden's father. He did this whenever he was upset and he was trying to make his point get across. And Lilia knew this very well.

After all, he was her _best friend_.

Emily continued, "I don't like having to live up to everyone's expectation. I don't _want_ to." She angrily sighed. "You know, rules, honor, and obedience isn't all that I've learned. I was also taught that giving up is never an option. But the most important thing I've learned after all this time is the feeling you get when you save an innocent person's life. I got to rescue a boy from an exploding building. Me! Out of all people! And I got to witness that boy reuniting with his father, both safe and sound. And to think that I made it possible. And that feeling…it felt good. I was relieved when I saw the reunion, and if I can make things like that happen by being a Samurai, then so be it."

Lilia was somewhat speechless when her daughter finished. "I understand. I got that feeling a lot as well. But Emily…"

"I'm not going to quit as a Samurai!" came Emily's reply, before her mother could finish. "And nothing can make me quit, not even Serena's birthright."

"Emmy, don't you think you're being selfish?" Lilia asked, seeing the other occupants of the House nearby, in the training yard.

Emily's voice had gotten soft. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Momma. I'm sorry I can't do better, but I really am trying to do the best I can. The reason I was benched was because I went rouge during a fight, even after I was ordered not to fight the Nighlock by myself. I disobeyed orders, but that was only because I didn't want to see the others get hurt! Xandred may have been handicapped, but he was still strong enough to mop the floor with all of us, using Jayden's blood as the soap! And all I could do was sit back and watch it happen!" Emily paused, trying to calm herself again. "And that's when I sore to myself that I would never be useless in a fight ever again. I've grown, Momma, not just physically, mentally too. I'm just sorry you can't see that."

She turned to walk back inside, and slightly paused upon seeing her teammates and mentor standing there, unwillingly drawn to the family argument and having no choice but to listen.

But, she continued to walk on, softly saying, "Sorry you had to hear that."

Lilia watched her youngest daughter enter the House before she herself turned in the opposite direction and left the House too.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: How did you guys like it? All you have to do is type in that little box below and click the post button.

**Upcoming Chapter ~ **Chapter 7: Eyes like Fire

"_With the truth out, Emily aims to re-secure her position on the team. But it won't be a piece of cake, especially when tragedy strikes."_

Judging by the chapter title and the review that follows, what do you think is going to happen next?


End file.
